The present invention relates to a remotely controlled gas cap assembly for an automobile, and more particulary to a pneumatic control assembly for remotely controlling the opening and closing of the gas cap when it is desired to refuel the automobile.
Conventionally, when an automobile reaches a gas station for refueling, the driver has to get out from the automobile to open the fuel tank lid with a key, and then open the gas cap of the fuel tank. After the automobile is filled with fuel, the driver puts the gas cap back and locks the fuel tank lid. These petty details are annoying.
Conventional technology includes a remote control assembly which provides a remote control of the fuel tank lid. By virtue of this conventional technology, the driver may open and close the fuel tank lid from the driver seat without having to get out. However, the gas cap still has to be manually removed during refueling. Furthermore, the driver has no assurance that the gas cap has been securely repositioned to seal the fuel tank after refueling. Consequently, in order to assure himself that the gas cap has been properly re-positioned, the driver usually ends up making a visual check of the gas cap, making the installation of the automatic assembly rather useless.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a remote gas cap control assembly to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-mentioned problems.